Vasher Amell
Luciel Tabris' Continuity: Vasher Amell was a mage born in Kirkwall and brought up in Antiva before being trained in the Fereldan Circles of Magi. He was a candidate for recruitment for the Grey Wardens, and would have been a part of the same joining as Warden-Commander Luciel Tabris, had he not been arrested and killed for the aiding in the escape of a blood mage, Jowan, before Duncan, the Warden-Commander of Fereldan, had been able to reach him. His cousin was the famed Mierin Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. Adare Aeducan's Continuity: Vasher Amell was a mage born in Kirkwall and brought up in Antiva before being trained in the Fereldan Circles of Magi. He was a candidate for recruitment for the Grey Wardens, and would have been a part of the same joining as Warden-Commander Adare Aeducan, had he not been arrested and killed for the aiding in the escape of a blood mage, Jowan, before Duncan, the Warden-Commander of Fereldan, had been able to reach him. He was also the cousin of Cirilla Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. Vasher Amell's Continuity: 'Vasher Amell' was a mage born in Kirkwall, and brought up in Antiva before being trained in the Fereldan Circles of Magi. A year after his conscription into the Grey Wardens, became known as the Warden-Commander and Hero of Fereldan and the Arl of Amaranthine. He was also cousin to the famed Champion of Kirkwall, Kamala Hawke. Overview Physical Appearance Vasher Amell was a man with tan skin and long, black hair. He usually kept his beard down to a light goatee. He had a number of scars, most from his battles during the Fifth Blight. Most notably was a scar on his cheek that stretched from the corner of his lip to his ear, which he recieved from his mother-in-law-to-be, Flemeth. He was born with emerald green eyes, but as a side effect of experiments performed by the blood mage Avernus, they turned red. Personality Amell was known to be flirtatious and seemingly lighthearted, but beneath the guise, he was melancholic and dour. He harbored deep resentment for the Chantry and its Circles, having been pulled from his loving family at a young age. Growing up, most of what he knew of the world outside the Circle came from his limited experiences in Antiva, and reading books from the library, mostly romances and adventures. As such, he believed in ideals of romance and friendship. He strove to instill those same values in his son, Kieran. Talents and Skills Vasher was the most skilled apprentice during his time in the Circle Tower, having an aptitude for and appreciation of magic that most apprentices lack due to the fear of it. When he underwent his Harrowing, he was able to move swiftly and confidently through the Fade and navigate its many dangers while embracing its many wonders. After becoming a Grey Warden, he learned the skills of a shapeshifter from Morrigan. He became particularly fond of taking the form of a black fox, but was most famed for taking on the form of a black-scaled Wyvern in combat. Amell was also a capable fighter without magic, having spent much of his youth spying on and following along with Templar combat drills. Through the use of an elven artifact, he gained the memories of an ancient Arcane Warrior and learned to use magic in such a way as to enhance those skills. During the Blight, Vasher learned Blood Magic without consorting with demons as a direct result of Avernus' blood magic experiments. Even though as a Warden, he was free of the censure on Blood Magic, he chose to hide the skills when he could. Biography Vasher Amell was born in Kirkwall in 9:13 Dragon. As the youngest son of Revka Amell. Some time after his oldest sister was taken to the Circle, his mother disappeared without a trace. Shortly after, his father took him and his three remaining sisters to Antiva. One by one, each of the Amell siblings were discovered to have magical talent and taken to the Circle, and when Vasher was six, it was his turn, and in order to be kept separate from his sisters, he was taken to Fereldan. Vasher had loved his family, as well as Antiva, and quickly became resentful of being taken to the Circle, especially so far away. Despite his hatred for the institution, Vasher was one of the few apprentices in the Circle in Fereldan who unabashedly loved magic, and took to learning it with much aplomb. Through sheer desire to take in everything he could about magic, he became one of the most skilled apprentices in the tower. In-Game In 9:30 Dragon, Vasher underwent his Harrowing. He encountered many denizens of the Fade, such a spirit of Valor and Demons of Sloth and Rage. But the most sinister part of his test was a Pride Demon that had disguised itself as a failed initiate. Vasher wasn't fooled, however, and left the Fade without succumbing to possession, thus earning himself the right to be called a Mage. Relationships Morrigan During the Fifth Blight, Vasher fell in love with the Witch of the Wilds. At first, Morrigan's reciprocation was purely physical, but over time the Witch began to warm to him and open open up to her more personal side. Kieran Kieran Amell was the first child of Morrigan and Vasher. Baring the essence of an Old God, Kieran was prone to nightmares and prophetic inspirations, but Vasher did what he could to keep his son grounded. He loved reading stories to the boy, and his favorites were the stories of the Champion of Kirkwall, who happened to be Vasher's cousin, Kamala Hawke. Alistair Sten Leliana Oghren Zevran Shale Jowan (Dog) Wynne Others Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:TheEnviousWrath Category:Blood Mage Category:Morrigan Romance Category:Amell Category:Arcane Warrior Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Shapeshifter Category:Battlemage